


Answer Back

by Rangwonaiyikou



Category: RPS, 真人同人
Genre: Football coach, M/M, Shower Sex, Spanking, football player
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangwonaiyikou/pseuds/Rangwonaiyikou
Summary: 足球教練Michael與足球校隊成員James這是一篇輸了一場球、罵了一句Fuck you，想不到反被Fuck的PWP文從更衣室到淋浴間體會教練愛的教育
Relationships: Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Answer Back

**Author's Note:**

> 最近法鯊拍攝Next Goal Wins的場邊釋出照太辣了，只好犒賞小球員詹一枚（美）  
幫助畫面帶入的照片：（鯊）https://i.dailymail.co.uk/1s/2019/11/08/17/20769936-7665541-image-m-9_1573232747631.jpg  
（詹）http://www4.pictures.zimbio.com/gi/James+McAvoy+Soccer+Aid+2014+rWrjFXIWlxMl.jpg

鐵血教練Michael/足球校隊成員James

他們輸球的那天沒有任何預兆，蔚藍的天如同他們每次練習時一樣明媚，友誼賽的對象是西區名次倒數的球隊。賽前不只James，就連一年級的菜鳥球員都沒有把對方放在眼裡。驕傲是勝利的敵人——教練耳提面命數百次的話在球場如戰場的世界裡，比迎面吹來的風都要虛無縹緲。

「James！」

他喜歡聽啦啦隊的女孩子們語帶仰慕地叫喚、也喜歡隊員在他踢出漂亮的一球時激動地狂吼，唯獨憎惡大魔頭教練喊他名字時有些刻薄又挑剔的語氣。

James飛快地皺眉又鬆開，轉頭時已經換上人畜無害的微笑：「什麼事？」

Michael對這副臉孔熟悉得很，他清楚James乖巧的皮囊下自大叛逆的靈魂有多麽缺乏管教。

「我們正在做賽後檢討。」

Michael冰冷的語氣沒有嚇著他，James的眼神掃過更衣室的門，彷彿視線能透過那扇門看清數十碼外草皮上垂頭喪氣的隊員們、和說著聽起來勵志實則是屁話的副教練。

「抱歉，我很想留下來檢討，只是我等等還要打工。」James背對他脫下汗濕的水藍色球衣，隨手扔到長凳上像一坨皺巴巴的垃圾，象徵榮譽的校徽落入Michael的視線中格外刺眼。

「打工？我以為是和啦啦隊出去廝混。」Michael平板的語調像是冷血的機器人，有時James認為那比擺明找碴的態度更加嘲諷。

「我不知道你還喜歡偷聽別人談話，**教練**。」

「那就別在比賽前明目張膽地調情，**小子**。」

James咬緊牙根，決定不和無情的大魔頭耗時間。他用力打開置物櫃的鐵門，發出的巨大聲響像是宣洩使用者的憤怒，他還沒來得及抓起裡面的毛巾，一隻手就砰的一聲關上鐵門。

「你只是在逃避自己犯下的錯。」Michael不溫不火的態度徹底惹毛James，他回頭瞪著比他更加沉著的男人：「我沒有錯！」

「不，你知道是誰判斷錯誤導致我們輸了比賽。」

「我只是按照你……」

「你違背教練的指令擅自做決定！James，這不是你一個人的球賽！」Michael提高音量，James無法分辨他是不是真的發怒，因為在他眼裡Michael總是嚴肅得令人摸不著真情實意。

「我只是……做了每個經驗豐富的球員都會做的判斷。」James意識到他的反駁有點站不住腳，避開Michael的視線時仍然不肯褪去眼神中的倔強。

「我警告過你驕傲是你的弊病。」

James最討厭他一副「我告訴你了」的模樣，彷彿他是高高在上無所不能的天，其他人都像是泥淖裡最不堪的螻蟻，James恨極了這種力量懸殊的挫敗感。他用手臂架開他們之間的距離，動作粗魯地把櫃子打開，不客氣地說道：「Fuck off！」

「注意你的態度。」

如果James夠敏銳就會察覺Michael語氣中的危險，但他太過專注在汗涔涔而難以脫下的長襪上，他毫無章法地將之拉扯下來，光裸的小腿充滿運動過後筋肉賁張的美感，彎下腰的動作顯現短褲包裹著的緊實圓翹的臀部，撐得繃緊的白色布料因為激烈的賽事沾染了彷彿泥巴手印的污痕，隨著臀部的擺動在Michael眼前晃來晃去。

「你知道嗎？我根本不在乎什麼天殺的態度，Fuck you，Michael。」James破口大罵之後像是終於解氣。

「Fuck me？你可能還沒搞清楚狀況。」

James還沒來得及回嘴，整個人就被牢牢壓在置物櫃上，胸前冰冷的金屬板和身後寬闊滾燙的身軀幾乎要把他肺裡的空氣都擠壓出來。Michael的手探進他潮濕的短褲裡，隔著內褲重重捏了他的屁股一把，James正想破口大罵，Michael已經抽手「啪」的一聲褲帶回彈發出響亮的聲音，緊接著是勁道十足的手掌一下一下結實地打在他屁股上，令人羞憤的聲響迴盪在空蕩的更衣間，等他感受到屁股彷彿火烤後熱辣辣地疼，James才後知後覺地意識到自己被摁著搧屁股了。

一連串惡毒的咒罵也沒能遏止身後人羞辱他的行為，比起肉體的疼痛心理上的屈辱更是讓他氣惱得眼眶泛紅。好不容易以為Michael饒過他的屁股，他卻變本加厲地將手探入短褲的前端，頗具警告性地掐住內褲之下沉睡的野獸。要害被人扼住，饒是不安分的James也立時僵住身體束手就擒。

「與其把精力放在啦啦隊女孩身上，不如用來精進你的爛球技。」即使他知道James絕對是他教學生涯中資質數一數二的球員，他還是刻薄地挖苦他。

Michael灼熱的氣息搔癢著他的脖頸泛起細小的疙瘩，比起在教練身下無法動彈，更令James難堪的是他胯間不容忽視的動靜。Michael也感覺到了，他乾燥的手掌包裹著James內褲下的勃起，指尖色情地描繪勾勒出它的輪廓。

「果然是精力充沛啊，對著我也能發情。」Michael自然不會放過任何調侃他的機會。

James憤怒地瞪著他，即將脫口問候他的粗俗髒話，在Michael的手指靈活地摩挲布料下的凸起後，轉為鼻腔裡泫然欲泣般的抽氣。Michael的動作就像他給人的印象一樣，暴躁而猛烈，無疑對James運動後敏感的身體而言太過刺激。他的臉頰貼著冰冷的鐵櫃試圖鎮醒理智，卻感覺涼意把身下的火熱推攘上一波新的高峰。

如果不是背後的人支撐著他，James肯定會四仰八叉地倒在地板上。他喘著氣，內褲裡令人喪氣的濕意讓他憤恨得抬不起頭來，他的腦袋抵著置物櫃，不想確認Michael現在的表情是得意還是嘲諷。

總教練和重要球員缺席的賽後檢討顯然沒有持續多久，更衣室外熟悉的談話聲越來越近。James不知道要怎麼面對隊友們在這種尷尬時刻破門而入的情況，他還愣著，Michael已經抓著他的手臂半拖半拉進淋浴間裡。

連一個成年人的展臂寬都不到的淋浴間，十分勉強地容納了兩個人，Michael扣上門鎖的同時隊員們已經一窩蜂擠進更衣室了。

「James？」

他不知道隊友怎麼察覺他的存在，慌亂之間他還是應了一聲。

「你的球衣又亂扔了！」隨後是鐵櫃開關的聲音。又？Michael的視線掃向他，眼中苛責的意味不言而喻，James下意識心虛地後退，大腿撞到堅硬的金屬水龍頭。

Michael有點好笑地看著他，跨前一步拉近彼此的距離，James看著懸在頭上的花灑，不懷好意地扭開水龍頭，彷彿夏季滂沱雨勢般的水柱唰一聲澆頭而下。紅色的上衣布料很快就因為濕透而成了暗紅色，貼合著Michael高大偉岸的身軀，教練生涯沒有使他荒廢鍛鍊，精悍的體格比隊上的守門員都還具有侵略性。Michael對他的小動作不甚在意，冷漠的臉上勾起一抹玩味的笑容，他把雪白的濕髮向後梳理，James平常總在背後嘲弄他是眼高於頂的男人，就連頭髮也像是不可企及的雲。

「站穩了。」Michael靠在他的耳畔，低聲道。

James被拉到花灑下，猝不及防的冷水激得他背脊打顫，Michael咬住他的唇懲罰般的吻肆虐他所有柔軟之處，下巴、脖頸、胸膛與其上小巧的乳首，本以為那塊對男性無用的淺褐色肌膚，在Michael的唇齒蹂躪下騰昇出劇烈的快感。James立刻又硬了，但他可不想因為乳頭被玩弄到射，他推開Michael，牙齒與乳首的拉扯旋即讓James發出微弱的嗚噎，所幸水聲淹沒了聲響。

Michael按了幾下壁掛式的沐浴乳，接著出乎意料地在他身前跪下，扯下他內褲時帶起屁股上輕微的刺痛。Michael的手滑進他的股間，手指在沐浴乳的潤滑下在穴口試探，James這下完全明白他的意圖了，他向前躲開後方作惡的手，另一手卻握住他勃起的前端，高熱的口腔下一秒就含住他的陰莖啜吸起來。

James的意識像是熬得糊爛的粥一樣黏糊，教練，Michael，大魔頭，他最害怕的人正在幫他口交。一想到教練總是緊抿的唇瓣包裹著他，那張說不出好話的嘴被他深深操進去，James就感覺隨時都能繳械投降。Michael揍他的屁股時冷酷又暴力，替他口時卻技巧卻美好得令人迷醉。

James進退維谷地撐著隔板，隊友關上隔壁淋浴間的門時他嚇得一抖，Michael取笑般地抬眸，隨後把他的陰莖一口氣含入底，James咬著下唇，手臂在溼滑的隔板上掙扎著找不到施力點，僵直的背脊鬆懈地靠在隔板，身後的手指瞬間就插入體內。這一動靜也引來隔壁間的注意：「James，你還好嗎？」

「呃……我、我很好。」James的聲音有點不尋常的高亢，但對方並沒有發現。

「幸好你跑得快，剛才教練很生氣地四處找你。」

事實上他知道，而且「很生氣」的教練正在吸他的陰莖。James被這個想法逗樂，可惜臉上的笑容沒有維持多久，Michael的腦袋在他腿間劇烈地前後動作，柔軟的舌抵在陰莖下方營造出緊緻的錯覺，前所未有的快感從下腹沿著脊椎攀升席捲他的腦袋。James忍住呻吟的慾望張大嘴用力喘氣，他的手指陷入Michael白色的濕髮間，不知饜足地配合著他的動作聳動胯部，期間Michael連眉頭也不曾蹙一下，只是操入James屁股裡的手指也殷切地攪弄起來。

「呃嗯……！」Michael碰到他體內一處突起時，James突然猛烈地顫抖，還沒細細體會那是什麼感覺，Michael就吐出他的陰莖同時抽出埋在後穴的手指，箍住隨時要射精的柱體根部。James委屈巴巴地看向他，Michael淡薄地笑了笑，粗糲的舌火上加油地描繪柱體的溝壑，接著滑過圓潤的頭部摳弄前端的小孔。

快感與被迫壓抑射精的痛苦焚燒著James的理智，幾乎把他逼到崩潰的同時也使他聽話不少。Michael讓他轉過身背對他，一手托著他的腰，尺寸驚人的巨物抵著他的股縫，從發紅的臀肉下一寸寸沒入幽微的肉穴。即使事先開拓過那處，要吞下Michael的整根陰莖還是十分艱澀，James被那根火熱的肉柱幾乎要捅得萎下去，Michael「體貼」地捋動疲軟的陰莖讓他維持狀態，自己也大開大闔的抽插起來。

還帶著紅色掌印的臀肉在肉體撞擊下可憐兮兮地晃動，Michael掰開隱匿他們接合處的肉縫，他粗長的陰莖在年輕的小球員體內進出，如果能搗毀James的叛逆和自大，Michael毫不猶豫會這麼做——肯定會的，他會操到他聽話為止。Michael瞇起眼，他不喜歡體罰，唯獨這次例外。

小球員聳動的肩膀像是在哭泣，Michael湊近他，像是要給他一個擁抱般前胸貼著他的背。James的眼眶紅潤，睫毛上的水珠一眨就骨碌碌地滑落，Michael無法分辨那是他的眼淚還是花灑的水，總之他鬼使神差地舔了舔那股水氣，有點鹹。

Michael的陰莖刻意擦過他體內敏感的那點，裹著他的肉穴猛地縮緊，被蹂躪得通紅的肉環在陰莖抽離時牢牢吸附著他。Michael一口氣操進他柔韌的腸道，碩大的囊袋也像是要塞進他的屁股裡一樣深深壓擠。在James哽咽著射精的同時，Michael也把濃烈的灼熱滿滿當當地射進他體內。

洗漱完的人一個個離開了，有人和James打招呼也有人敲他的門示意，只不過他沒有餘力回話。Michael親吻他的時候像是開啟了什麼開關，James從乖巧地接受轉為怯生生回應他的吻。Michael一邊清理他體內殘餘的精液，白濁順著水流滑落腿間，James全身都泛著粉紅色，像是委屈也像羞恥。

「我太過火了。」Michael把大毛巾蓋在James的腦袋上，手掌輕輕揉了他的腦袋幾下。這是他能想到最接近道歉的話，因為實際上他並不想道歉。

James接過毛巾，一汪清泉般的藍眸盯著他，不發一語。

沒有人的更衣室一片寂靜，Michael本意只想給他一個教訓，沒想到他的理智會完全失控。他的薄唇抿成一條線，通常這是他很不滿意的時候才會做出的表情，只不過他今天不滿的對象是自己。

「我……對不起，」James的聲音微弱卻真誠，「我不想害球隊輸。」

「我知道。」Michael嘆了口氣，「我只是不想驕傲最終害了你失去判斷力。」

James的眼神像是理解了，他看向置物櫃說道：「可以幫我拿手機嗎？我要打電話給Jessica……」

Michael的臉色沉了下來，Jessica，啦啦隊隊長。

「可惜要取消約定了。」James盯著他的臉色變化，露出調皮的笑，「理由該怎麼說呢？教練。」

「直接拒絕。」Michael克制著要上揚的嘴角說。

「我想到了，教練拿棍子打我，屁股太痛了去不了。」James舔舔唇，Michael不知道該慶幸他的精神已經好到又能滿嘴開黃車，還是惋惜剛才沒再狠狠摁著他發洩精力。

Michael把手機遞給他，就不信他真的能這麼說。

（完）


End file.
